


Cracked Bell

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Her father would not be at the wedding.Abigail wished Dad would be.





	Cracked Bell

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere in the middle of the night. Apologies ahead of time for any misspellings or skipped words. I hope you enjoy!

Abigail's father had not been invited to the wedding; even if her fiancé would have been comfortable with the idea (which he wasn't), high security criminals weren't usually released to attend their daughters' weddings, much less when their daughters were marrying their previously intended targets. It simply wasn't done. There had been no point in inviting him in the first place. He would never be able to make it.

Abigail's eyes were trained in the mirror before her, but she wasn't really looking at it. She'd already seen her reflection, was as perfect as she would get for the rehearsal. Tomorrow she would wear the same red lipstick, same white dress, same golden tiara attached to her veil. No, it wasn't herself she was looking at. Rather, she was lost in her thoughts. Memories of the past and old dreams.

Even when Alistair came into the room and wrapped his arms around her from behind, Abigail kept her eyes trained on the mirror. They made small talk, she broke out a tiny, pained smile, and eventually he got the hint she wanted to be alone before they began the rehearsal. Abigail loved him for many things, despite his reputation and occasional sliminess, and his understanding in this situation was one of them. He wasn't the only one uncomfortable here.

It wasn't necessarily that she wanted her father there tomorrow. No; he might have shown remorse nearly every time she visited him in prison, but he had still been Yokai. He attacked hundreds, put their lives in danger, managed to kill one in his quest to murder the man he'd blamed for her supposed death. However remorseful he was now, Abigail didn't want that man at her wedding.

But she had always been a Daddy's Girl. After Mom died, Dad was the only she had had left. He'd raised her on his own for twelve years and treated her like she was the whole world. For a long time, she had seen him as the whole world, too. Not once had Abigail ever pictured her wedding without Dad walking her down the aisle. He had always been in her dreams, giving her away to a faceless husband. He'd take her aside before the wedding to call her beautiful and tell her he loved her, and then he'd congratulate and hug her at the reception. The thought that he wouldn't be there had always been impossible. The only way that could happen was if Dad died, died like Mom had. Abigail had never let herself imagine such a scenario. It was too painful. She'd already lost one parent, why should she lose the other?

Yet she was getting married tomorrow and Dad wouldn't be there. Her father was in prison for a number of crimes, including attempted murder and second degree murder. Four years down, only the rest of his life to go before the reaper got him out. Her soon to be father-in-law would stiffly be giving her away instead. Dad might as well have been dead.

Abigail would visit her father again after her honeymoon and tell him all about it. She could already imagine him trying to hide his sneers, the same way he had when she announced her engagement, the way he hadn't bothered when she first told him she was seeing Alistair. He'd do his best to hide his sneers, throw out a few false words of congratulations, and probably change the subject. Even after all this time and her rationalizing that it had never been Alistair's fault, her father still hated him with a passion. That would never change.

Abigail didn't know what she would do when she got pregnant. She wanted a child, at least one child to raise in her new family. She and Alistair had vague plans of trying in a few years, after they'd settled into married life and continued their careers. When they had this hypothetical child, they would both step back a bit to raise it, the way she had been raised by her parents and he hadn't by his. She didn't know what her father would do or say when he met his grandchild by Alistair Krei. She didn't even know if he'd want to know it.

Her relationship with her father has been strained since she woke up in the hospital. Abigail's heart ached for Dad. She wanted him at her wedding, not her father. She wanted him to give her away. She wanted him to be there when her future child was born, to be there as it grew up under their care, to be there as her rock again when times got too stressful and Abigail needed a familiar shoulder to lean on and scream into. Her father couldn't do any of that; she longed for Dad's presence. If he were here right now, he would comfort her. But he wasn't, no matter how much she wished he was.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Abigail stood and finally took a new look at herself in the mirror. Dad's baby blue irises stared back at her on her face.

It would have to do, she told herself. If Dad couldn't be here because her father had ruined everything _(he killed in her name, he attempted murder for her, those facts would haunt her for the rest of her life, what was wrong with him?),_ then this was simply how she'd have to go about it. She had braved far worse before in past piloting expeditions.

The rehearsal would begin soon. Alistair was no doubt waiting outside the door. Her soon to be father-in-law was an impatient man. She had to go.

Tomorrow would be a happy day regardless. Abigail was getting married. She was in love with her fiancé. This was a new start for her new family, a happy end to their strange love story. She would laugh, throw her bouquet, and kiss her husband senseless tomorrow. Her mood would not be dampened by her father's absence.

Nevertheless, she knew she would miss Dad the whole day. Nothing was going to stop that.

Feeling unfulfilled and no better, Abigail headed for the door.


End file.
